The Confession
by KittenRainbow
Summary: When Bonnie is rejected by his only love, he feels very desolate and brokenhearted...until he finds true love in someone else. But that someone else is Freddy Fazbear, who is completely oblivious to Bonnie's feelings. Will Bonnie finally be able to confess his love to Freddy, or is the bunny doomed for solitude? Read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

As the clock on the wall struck midnight, movement began in the floors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

The gears and circuits within the three animatronics started shifting as they buzzed to life. The metal endoskeletons within them all started whirring as the limbs started to move. Within seconds, their eyes opened, acting as human as they could be within their furry/feathery suits.

"Gosh, I'm hungry!" Chica, the yellow chicken on the right side of the stage, exclaimed. With a ruffle of her feathers, she leaped down from the stage. "I'm gonna make us some pizza!" She looked up at the other two animatronics. "Favorite toppings?"

"You know I don't like pizza all that much, Chica. Just make sure you don't blow up the kitchen like last time," Freddy Fazbear, the big brown bear and the well-known leader of the group, said flatly as he got down from the stage. Without another word, he headed down the hall.

Chica knew such an answer was expected. Freddy almost never smiled or laughed, and he seemed devoid of showing any emotion. But she knew he was just being himself.

She then turned to the last animatronic onstage. "What about you, Bonnie? Anything you like?"

Bonnie blinked as his servers went online. "Uh...maybe just pepperoni?" he said, noticing that his voice box cracked a bit.

Chica apparently took no notice. "Anything you want, Bon!" she chirped happily. She then proceeded to run over to Pirate's Cove and yanked back the gauzy purple curtain. "Heya, Foxy! I'm making pizza! Any toppings you want?"

Foxy, the mahogany-colored pirate fox groaned slightly as his mechanics finished warming up. "Ay, lassie, ya barely got Ol' Foxy here wakin' up! Can't I get me some more shut-eye?"

"C'mon, Foxy! Snap outta sleep mode and tell Chef Chica what you want for breakfast," Chica pleaded incessantly.

Foxy grinned; you could never refuse Chica. "Alright, I guess ye can make a sausage one fer me," he said finally, standing up. "But I don't want no peppers, ya here?"

Chica giggled slightly. "Sure thing, Foxy!" she said, as brightly as ever. "And for me, a large supreme special, with all the works!" She then dashed into the kitchen, and within a matter of seconds, pots and pans began clattering around, along with her occasional clucking.

"Ya want some help, lassie?" Foxy called out over all the noise. "Now, remember what the Cap'n said. He don't want no more 'splosions."

"Sure, I could use some help," Chica said as the pots and pans stopped clanging. "I can't seem to remember where I left the tomato sauce!"

* * *

Bonnie watched as Foxy got down from Pirate's Cove and walked into the kitchen. Soon the clanging of pots and pan resumed, with Chica and Foxy laughing from time to time.

He sighed. His heart was leaping for Chica. He had been secretly in love with her for as long as he could remember. But he was always too shy to ask her out. She was always so outgoing, so bright and vibrant...would she even want to be with a shy bunny like him? Would she accept his proposal if he asked?

He got down from the stage, wringing his hands nervously as he went to sit down at one of the party tables. He stared mindlessly at a bright yellow party hat. What could he do? No one else knew about his feelings for her...

Bonnie thought about telling Freddy, but one look around the pizzeria told him that the boss was nowhere to be seen. Plus, he didn't want to bother the bear. He looked plenty busy already.

What about Foxy?

Foxy was his best friend; perhaps he had advice about talking to Chica. The two did hang out pretty often. Plus, Foxy was as outgoing as the chicken; surely, he knew something.

"Gah, this is so hard," he said to himself, putting his face between his hands.

Why was it always so hard to confess love?

* * *

He was in love with her.

He couldn't figure out exactly when he had fallen for the lassie, but ol' Foxy knew it was a mighty long time. He felt his heart jump whenever Chica asked him for a favor or when she wanted to share her lunch with him. Foxy knew that was strange, since it took a whole lotta guts for the lassie to give up her pizza. It was special to her.

Foxy wanted to be special to her, too.

For ages, he had been musterin' the courage to ask her out. He wanted her to be his first mate.

But whenever he started askin', his sea legs gave out and he always backed away. He always failed. Millions of thoughts poured into his head.

Would...would Chica even want to be with this ol' sea dog, with his broken-down body and his accent?

...

Darn, why was it so hard to confess his feelings for the lassie?

Maybe he should talk to something about this. No one else knew about his feelings for sweet Chica. How would he ever be able to ask her out? How would he ever get her to be his first mate, for ever'n'ever?

Foxy automatically knew not to tell Freddy. He knew it wasn't something worth troublin' the Cap'n over. He had his own problems, with runnin' the establishment properly and keepin' the crew in check.

What about Bonnie?

Bonnie was one of his best mates. Surely, he'd know something about confessin' this here love. Maybe them bunny rabbits knew a thing or two about feelings and things like that. They were fluffy, weren't they?

Perhaps he could help Foxy confess his feelings for the lassie.

* * *

The doors burst open, making Bonnie look up in alarm.

"I got us some pizza!" Chica exclaimed happily. Three big boxes full of pizza were in her arms. The yummy aroma wafted through the air.

Bonnie couldn't help but lick his robotic lips. Chica's cooking was beyond spectacular. Many years of working here at the pizzeria had really toned her skills to pure perfection. Bonnie couldn't understand why Freddy didn't like it.

Chica spread the pizzas along the tables. "Pepperoni for BonBon here, sausage for Foxy-Loxy there, and supreme with all the works here, for me!" she said in sing-song.

Bonnie's heart melted when she called him BonBon. Normally, cutesy nicknames made him want to disappear off the face of the earth, but when Chica called him those, he didn't care anymore. She could call him her baby and he wouldn't blink an eye in protest.

Foxy couldn't help but blush when she called him Foxy-Loxy. Usually, he detested nicknames, but he didn't mind what Chica called him. Hell, she could call him every foul word on the seven seas, and he'd still love her.

The three then proceeded to eat their "breakfast", even though it was technically 12:30 AM. Freddy never showed up, which was normal for them. They didn't mind, since they knew this was the way he normally acted.

But right now, both Bonnie and Foxy's minds weren't on Freddy's absence. They were completely focused on Chica. Even though she was a messy eater, they thought she was eating like an angel.

_I have to confess my feelings for her, _both of them thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks went by after both Bonnie and Foxy discovered they were hopelessly in love with Chica. They both wanted to ask her out, and both of them so desperately hoped that she would accept their proposal. They both wanted to be with her.

* * *

Foxy anxiously wiped his brow. This was it. This would be the night that he asked the lassie out.

He softly exhaled as he held the little cupcake in his hand. He had spent nearly a fortnight trying to figure out how to bake this delicacy. It had nearly cost him another explosion in the kitchen, much to the annoyance of the Cap'n. But at last, he managed to bake a proper cuppy-cake. He even iced it with the pink frosting that he knew Chica liked.

He hoped Chica would like it.

He swallowed. Foxy felt so gosh-darn nervous; he could feel his sea legs practically givin' out from under him. Would the lassie accept his proposal?

He looked down at himself. He reckoned that he looked plenty proper for the lassie. He was wearin' a new eye patch and he had polished his here hook. He managed to clean his fur as best as he could, seein' that he wasn't in the best of conditions.

"Come along now, ol' boy, get a hold of ye timbers," he muttered to himself. "Jus' go up on there and ask Chica fer her hand. How hard could it be?"

With one more exhale, Foxy started his move towards the kitchen, where he knew Chica was.

* * *

Bonnie breathed in deeply. This was it. This had to be the night he asked her out.

He clutched the little Chica plushie he had in his hands. Perhaps she would accept his proposal and his gift to her. Perhaps then they could be together.

He looked down at himself. Bonnie had brushed and cleaned his purple fur, and he had on a new red bow tie. He figured he must look appealing. But even then, nothing could stop his hands from shaking; his gears from whirring on turbo. He was sure that everyone could hear his endoskeleton shaking within. He was deathly nervous and afraid. What would Chica say?

He wiped his brow. "C'mon, Bonnie, get a hold of yourself," he mumbled quietly, so no one else would hear. "Y-You can do this. You can ask Chica out."

He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts, then he stood up. He made his way over to the kitchen and opened the door.

"Chica, I-" Bonnie started to say when he stopped.

Foxy was there. With Chica. Neither of them took notice of the purple bunny.

The pirate fox was on his knees, holding out a small pink cupcake to Chica.

"C-Chica..." Foxy began, his voice trembling, "...I-I know this might be a tad weird fer ye...but I've had feelin's for you since I can remember. I...I-I love ye, Chica. I just can't stop thinkin' about you, lass. Would...would you be me first mate, fer ever'n'ever?"

Chica looked shocked at the beginning, but when Foxy did the proposal, her eyes brightened and she gasped in delight. "O-Oh, Foxy...!" she cried, her voice sounding airy. "I-I just...I just can't believe this!" She accepted the cupcake before looking back at the fox. "I've always had feelings for you, too! It's just...I never thought that you would feel the same...I remember sharing my lunch with you many times, hoping that you might see...but, oh! I love you, too, Foxy! Of course I will be your first mate!" she gushed.

"Ay, lassie, you just mended me ol' heart," Foxy swooned, his cheeks burning red. He stood up, and the two of them embraced and then shared a loving kiss.

* * *

Bonnie felt his heart shatter into metallic smithereens.

Of course Chica didn't love him. It was never about him. Her feelings were for Foxy and for Foxy only. That would explain the cute blush in her cheeks whenever she was with the fox, that Bonnie never bothered to ponder; the occasional lunch dates that she had with him, the pizza-sharing.

She had been in love with Foxy.

Bonnie involuntarily squeezed the small Chica plushie he still had in his hands. His love for her had been futile. She would never want to be with him now.

What was the use?

Bonnie suddenly realized he was still staring at the two lovers. He made haste to leave the kitchen immediately. Once he was in the main room, he began to have trouble keeping his breathing steady.

_No...no, you can't cry...not now..._

Clearing his throat to keep the sobs from erupting, Bonnie calmly made his way back to the stage. His hand trembling, he left the small plushie where Chica's place was. He didn't need it, not anymore.

His breathing was speeding up. Bonnie could feel the fluids beginning to pour around his eyes. The animatronics were unable to shed human tears, so a thick black oil protruded from their eyes instead. He quickly reached up and wiped them away. He shouldn't cry. He cared about Chica. And now Chica found her true love. He should be happy for her.

_She found love and he didn't._

"Bonnie, guess what?!" Chica's excited voice floated to him.

Bonnie used all his inner strength not to burst into tears at that second, and turned around. "What is it?" he asked, pretending nothing was wrong.

"Me and Foxy are together now!" she said happily, hugging Foxy.

"Ay, it be true. I finally found me first mate," Foxy said, with equal happiness. He nuzzled with Chica, since he was taller than she.

Bonnie's throat choked up, but he forced himself to put on a smile. "Really? That's...that's amazing, Chica! Congrats!" he managed to say, without his voice box cracking as it would have been. He went and hugged her, feeling the smooth feel of her feathers. He then turned to Foxy. "Congrats, man!"

"Thanks a bunch, mate. Ol' Foxy here appreciates it," Foxy said happily. His smile was wider than the moon at this point.

Bonnie couldn't handle it anymore. He had to get out of there. "Hey, so, I'll see you two lovebirds around, okay? I gotta do something," he said, trying so hard not to let his voice box falter. He gave them his best fake smile, then turned and went down the hall.

Once he was out of sight, the sobs began crawling up his throat with little resistance. He had to go somewhere private; where he could be alone. However, there weren't too many of those at this pizzeria. But he did see the Supply Closet up ahead. Bonnie went straight into that room, shutting and locking the door securely.

As soon as he was safe, the tears of oil started streaming down his face. Bonnie's legs felt weak, so he sat down against the corner of the small room, nearly knocking over the broom as he did.

He cried.

How could he be so stupid and blind? How could he not see that Chica didn't love him?

It was stupid of him to even think that Chica would possible accept his proposal. He should have known she was interested in another.

Slick oil tears dripped down his face. Bonnie tried wiping them, but it just ended up smearing his face. At this point, he didn't care anymore.

Would he ever find love again...?


	3. Chapter 3

He must have stayed in that Supply Closet for what seemed like an eternity. Bonnie sat there against the wall, mentally beating himself. He knew he had no right to be mad at either Chica or Foxy. They didn't know about his feelings. They couldn't have; he never told anyone. The two simply loved each other, became a couple, and that was that. No need for explanation.

_Then...why do I feel so lost?_

Bonnie sniffled as more oily tears slithered down his face. He absolutely _hated_ to cry, but now he couldn't stop the tears. They just kept coming. It would be futile to try to wipe them away. _I won't be able to find love again, _he thought morbidly to himself._ The only girl of our group is taken. There's no one else. _

_S-She...she never loved me, anyway. Her heart was meant for another. And besides...even if I were to fall in love again...I-I don't think I could handle the heartbreak if they didn't love me...it hurts too much._

* * *

Around that time, Freddy came out of the Office and headed towards the main room. As soon as he entered, he was practically tackled to the ground by a very excited Chica.

"Freddy! Freddy! Guess what happened?!" she squealed in delight.

Before the bear could take a breath and answer, she continued. "Me and Foxy are together now! Isn't that great?!"

"She's me first mate now," Foxy said happily. He then turned to Chica. "Now, lassie, be careful. Ye still got tha' Cap'n pinned underneath ya."

"Oops, that's right!" Chica said, slightly embarrassed. She quickly got off the boss and let him get up. "Whaddaya think, Freddy?"

Freddy picked up his small top hat off the ground and dusted it before putting it back on his head. "Sounds great. Congratulations," he said to her with absolutely no emotion in his voice.

"Thanks, Freddy!" Chica beamed.

Freddy, sniffing the air, then turned towards the kitchen. "What's going on in there?"

"Oh, that's right! Foxy and I decided to make an uber-good pizza to celebrate!" Chica exclaimed. At that very moment, something exploded within the kitchen, making pizza dough fly out from the window and the door. It splattered the carpet nearby.

"Um...well, it _WAS_ an uber-good pizza," Chica continued sheepishly. She knew that she was in trouble.

Foxy quickly decided to help his first mate out. "Listen, Cap'n, don't lose yer head over this. Chica and I will clean it up right away!" he said.

Freddy shook his head. "No, that's okay," he said in his monotone voice. "I'll clean it up for you. You two go and enjoy yourselves." He then turned and headed towards the Supply Closet to get the cleaning supplies.

Chica and Foxy looked at each other. "I reckon that was awful kind of tha' Cap'n to let us off tha' hook like that," Foxy said, slightly confused.

"I think he's happy about us being together!" Chica exclaimed happily. "Did you hear the tone in his voice? He sounded so excited!"

Foxy shook his head. "Tha' day I hear tha' Cap'n say somethin' with a smile on his face is tha' day hell officially freezes over."

* * *

Freddy headed over to the Supply Closet, his furry feet thudding quietly along the tiled linoleum floor. With a whir of his hydraulics, he opened the door to grab the mop and bucket-

-and stopped dead in his tracks.

He saw Bonnie sitting there in the corner, sobbing despondently. A river of black oily tears cascaded down his face, staining his purple fur. His body was shaking with nerve-wracking grief. He looked like an absolute wreck.

"Bonnie, what happened?" Freddy asked, forgetting about the cleaning supplies.

Bonnie jumped when he heard this. "O-Oh, Freddy!" he cried in shock. He quickly got to his feet, trying to wipe away the rest of his tears (but to no avail). His face was turning bright red from embarrassment. Of all the people to cry in front of, it was his boss. "I-I'm really sorry. I'll just get out of your way-"

Freddy placed a firm hand on Bonnie's shoulder before the bunny could escape. "What happened?" he asked again, his voice stern. He didn't like it when he asked a question and wasn't given an answer.

Bonnie sniffled. He _really_ didn't want to answer, but he also didn't want to anger Freddy. An angry bear was nothing to sneeze at. After what seemed like ages, he finally opened his mouth. "...Chica and F-Foxy," he managed to sputter. "Th-They got together..."

"I heard," Freddy said, nodding.

More oil tears began to pool around Bonnie's crimson eyes. "B-But..." he started. "I-I...I was...I was _in love with her!_ I-I wanted to be with her, b-but she...s-she was in love with F-F-Foxy!" He then buried his face in his hands as more sobs racked his body. "S-S-She probably wouldn't have loved me, anyway...her heart wasn't for m-me..."

Freddy nodded again in silence. He now understood; Bonnie was suffering from a case of unrequited love.

Bonnie sniffled again and wiped his eyes, smearing more oil across his face and hands. He knew at this point, Freddy would behave like any other boss and tell him to stop whining and get a grip, or something morbid like that. He readied himself for the harsh, emotionless words.

But Freddy said nothing. Instead, what he did was completely the opposite of what Bonnie would have ever expected.

Freddy reached out with both arms and gave Bonnie a great bear hug.

Bonnie was equally surprised and shocked. This was the most emotional gesture that Freddy had ever given anyone, period. Plus, Bonnie could feel the bear's own warmth rushing into his body. It was a wonderful feeling; Bonnie enjoyed every second of it. It seemed to mend his broken heart.

* * *

Freddy pulled back after a minute, though it seemed like years to Bonnie. "You need to get cleaned up," he said simply.

Bonnie was stunned into silence; he couldn't speak. He was still mesmerized by the amazing bear hug he had just received. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt.

Freddy then took Bonnie's hand and proceeded to lead him to the bathroom. Luckily, both Chica and Foxy had gone into the messy kitchen, so they wouldn't see the weeping bunny.

Once they were in the bathroom, Freddy took some cloths and started to wipe off the oil stains from Bonnie's face. He did this all silently and without a single trace of emotion on his face.

Bonnie merely stared back at him, his eyes wide, his circuits buzzing. He didn't know what to think, or what to say. Never in his life had he seen Freddy display this much emotion at a given time. It was unheard of.

As soon as Bonnie was all cleaned up, Freddy folded up the cloths and draped them over his arm. Wordlessly, he gave the bunny a quick pat on the back before leaving the bathroom. He never looked back.

Bonnie watched him leave. He simply couldn't believe his own robotic eyes. Okay, so he was heartbroken over Chica, yes. But even in the gravest of situations, Freddy never did so much as blink, much less give hugs. He didn't even like being close to anyone. Why would he do this?

Bonnie didn't understand.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few nights, Bonnie couldn't stop thinking about Freddy. His train of thought was whirling by at high speeds. He stayed seated only on the stage, unmoving, and when questioned by Foxy and his first mate, Bonnie just told them he was fine, that he was just thinking about stuff. No need to worry.

There were plenty of things on his mind, though. All about Freddy.

First, he wondered why in the name of pizza would Freddy do such an emotional thing. It seemed very weird to him. From the others, it would be no problem, but...this was _Freddy_ he was thinking about. The bear didn't do physical contact, nor did he like it when anyone got close to him. There was a reason why there was this rule for the children: **Don't touch Freddy**.

Gah! It was just so strange!

Bonnie couldn't seem to understand it, no matter how hard he thought. He decided to pass on it, since he didn't really know inside the bear's mind. How would he know? All this constant thinking was hurting his gears, anyway. The bunny decided to ponder about the other thing that happened.

That bear hug. That single, amazing, beautiful bear hug.

Bonnie had felt...felt _something_ when Freddy took him into his arms. That hug had eased his heartbreak from Chica. It gave him comfort. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. It gave him strength. It was the best thing he had _ever_ experienced, even more than his love for Chica. Bonnie felt like he could nestle in the bear's strong, furry arms forever...cuddle with him...

Wait! What on earth was he thinking?!

Bonnie mentally shook his head. The hug he received from Freddy was surely meant to just ease his pain. Just to help him cope with the heartache. That was it. No other hidden motive there. He knew the boss didn't go that way. Perhaps Freddy only did it because he didn't want to see Bonnie said. Just for that.

_Then...why do I want another hug? And another? And more from that? _

Bonnie sighed internally. He didn't know what to do anymore. It wouldn't be the brightest idea ever if he just waltzed up to Freddy and asked him for another bear hug. Things didn't work that way.

Plus, it wasn't just the hug that had Bonnie feeling like this. It was Freddy himself.

Without having said a single word, the bear had shown him more comfort than the bunny could have ever imagined. He made Bonnie feel...alive again. Like he could love again.

Love...

_No!_ Bonnie's ears twitched as he tried to shoo away the thought. _Stop it! Stop thinking about Freddy and his amazing bear hug. Stop thinking about love. It all passed, and now I feel better about Chica. I don't need to think about it anymore. _

_I don't want any more._

But even as he thought all of this, he knew it was a complete and utter lie. He wanted more. He wanted to keep thinking about it. He wanted more bear hugs. He wanted Freddy to cuddle with him and soothe all his problems away with his lovely deep voice...wipe his tears away whenever he cried...be with him...love him, forever and ever...

_I love you, Freddy..._

* * *

"What be on yer tongue, mate?"

Bonnie's red eyes shot open and he yelped. "Huh?!"

Foxy stepped back a little. He stood at the foot of the stage, where Bonnie was seated. "Easy, mate, I didn't mean to scare ye. Are ye okay there?"

Bonnie took a few breaths to calm down his rapidly-beating metallic heart. "Y-Yeah...I'll be fine, Foxy, thanks," he managed to say. He scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit he had long developed. "You just startled me a bit,"

"Sorry about that," Foxy said sheepishly. Then he cleared his throat. "Ye were talkin' about tha' Cap'n?"

Bonnie could feel his metallic cheeks blush with fire. Had Foxy heard everything? "Y-Yes...?"

"Well, if ye get tha' chance, speak to him, will ya? I be itchin' fer a raise fer a while now. Takin' care of kiddies all day is exhausting, let me tell ya," Foxy sighed, rubbing his hook. "Plus, I could use some sprucin' up in tha' Cove. It be lonely there without any decor."

Bonnie nodded, relaxing a little. Ever since the children's souls had lifted from the animatronics, the pizzeria had been in better shape. Both Mike Schmidt and Jeremy Fitzgerald came back together and bought the run-down place and, with a few loans and debts, had restored the pizzeria to its former glory. All the animatronics (minus Golden Freddy) were now friendly with these humans. Because of their inner humanity, the animatronics performed their songs better for the children, and had their voice boxes fixed. (Foxy was meant to be repaired from his hand and legs, but Mike and Jeremy figured he looked better as a swashbuckling pirate the way he was. But Foxy did get some crucial things fixed, such as the holes in his body and his broken jaw.) But the main difference was that there was no need of a new night guard. The animatronics had proved to be rather _effective_ in keeping out burglars and other threats by themselves.

"Sure, I'll talk to him when I get the chance," Bonnie said. "Maybe we could all get raises." _And hugs..._

"Well, then, I'll leave ya to it, 'kay, mate?" Foxy said. He turned to leave.

"Foxy?"

The pirate fox turned around. "Yeah?"

Bonnie swallowed. "I-I just wanted to say congrats about Chica. You two look real nice together, and she's a really special girl. You're perfect for each other," he continued. He meant this all sincerely and truthfully.

Foxy was touched. Hearing this much sincerity from the bunny wasn't too often an event. "I thank ye, laddie," he said, patting Bonnie's foot (since Bonnie was still on the stage). "I do mighty appreciate it. Chica...I love 'er so much, ya know?"

Bonnie nodded. He knew.

_But if only I could tell him about this...this thing...that I now feel for Freddy..._


	5. Chapter 5

_What am I going to do? _Bonnie thought worriedly to himself. He couldn't deny it any longer; he was now in love with Freddy.

_I can't let ANYONE find out about this, not now. _

_..._

_Man, Bonnie, you're pathetic. First, Chica, and now Freddy? What, you're gonna start feeling the hots for Foxy, too?_

Bonnie sighed to himself. He really was a hopeless love mess. He just wanted to be with someone; be with his soul mate. Was that too much to ask?

_Um, yeah, if that includes your boss._

"Stop it!" he hissed to himself. Realizing that he spoke out loud, Bonnie quickly looked around, wondering if anyone heard his outburst.

Nope. Chica and Foxy were nowhere in sight, and Freddy was surely still at the Office, where he spent a lot of time.

The Office...

"I should talk to him..." he said again, though more softly. "M-Maybe...he might understand?"

_But at the same time, I'd be risking the possible rejection...and I don't want that again. I-I can't do this. I can't._

"But it'd be better than not ever knowing at all," Bonnie said to himself. "I should probably just get it over with..."

* * *

"F-Freddy? Are you in there...?" Bonnie said tentatively, softly knocking on the close door of the Office. His legs were shaking so badly that he feared that the bolts might come loose. He wondered what might happen...

No answer came from the door. Bonnie thought he should just walk away, but an unknown force kept him right at the door. He couldn't leave, not now. Clearing his throat, he knocked again, slightly louder. "Freddy?"

There was still no answer, however. Bonnie tried peering though the window, but it was too dark to make out anything other than the poster on the wall and the small light bulb at the top. He couldn't see the chair or the security cameras.

Maybe...maybe this was a waste of time. Maybe he should leave...

_No! It's too late to back out now!_ Bonnie mentally shouted in his head. He couldn't leave any room for negative thoughts. He had to do this. He had to.

He knocked once more at the door, louder than last time. "Freddy, are you in the-"

Suddenly, the door whooshed open, startling the purple bunny a few steps back. He expected to see the big bear come through with a scowl on his face, but that didn't happen.

Curiously, Bonnie crept inside. He blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

He saw Freddy there, sitting in a slumped-down style in the chair. He was holding a newspaper as if to read it, but it seemed like fatigue overcame him, because his servers were shut down. In human terms, he was asleep.

_Oh gosh, he looks so cute while sleeping like that..._

Bonnie then felt a pang of guilt. Freddy worked really hard all day and everyday, entertaining the children and keeping the place from becoming too rowdy. He practically ran the establishment, aside from the humans. He deserved a break, and here Bonnie was, banging on the door like an animal. What kind of friend was he?

The bunny knew that he should leave...but then, something compelled him to stay. Something about...Freddy's face. He wanted to feel it.

Bonnie walked over quietly, careful not to make too much noise on the linoleum floor. Reaching out, he placed a hand on the curve on the bear's cheek.

"Oh...!" Bonnie couldn't help but gasp when he did. Freddy's fur was the absolute best thing he had ever felt. It was a type of manufactured velvet fur, but it felt so soft and smooth. Like he was touching heaven itself.

_How I wish I could curl up in his arms forever...hug me to sleep..._

* * *

Suddenly, a loud clanging sound snapped him out of his daydream. The door that Bonnie entered had slammed shut, locking the two in.

Freddy made an odd sound as his servers jump-started and went straight to defense mode. He leaped out of the chair, his eyes entirely black with tiny blue irises, his teeth bared. He looked ready to attack any intruder. Including Bonnie.

"W-Wait, Freddy! It's me, Bonnie!" the purple bunny cried out in fear. He shielded his face in case he was too late.

The bear stopped when he heard this. He blinked a few times, his system returning to normal free-roaming mode. He shook his head, and his eyes shifted back to normal. "Bonnie, what are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

Bonnie blushed a heavy shade of red. How would he explain that he was touching Freddy's cheek?

"Um...I-I wanted to speak with you..." he managed to sputter.

"About what?"

"I, um...I-I wanted to talk about...Foxy!" Bonnie blurted out. "Yeah, Foxy!"

Freddy raised an eyebrow. "What about him?" he asked, not amused.

"H-He...he wanted me t-to talk to you about...about giving him a raise!" Bonnie said, hating that his voice box was acting up, causing him to squeak. "He w-wanted to add s-some decorations...to the Pirate's Cove."

Freddy was quiet for a moment. "Hmm..." he said after giving it a thought. "I'll let Michael and Jeremiah know about redesigning the Cove. But I am not making any promises. We're on a budget as it is."

"O-Okay, I'll let Foxy know," Bonnie said, wiping his brow.

Freddy nodded and started to turn back towards his newspaper, but then he stopped and looked right at Bonnie. "Are you okay? Your voice box seems to be acting up," he asked.

Bonnie blushed even harder. "Uh...y-yeah! Yeah, I'm good," he managed to squeak. "I guess my v-voice box's just malfunctioning."

Freddy looked concerned. "Should I call Michael or Jeremiah to fix it? It wouldn't be good if it broke."

"No, no! I'll be f-fine, don't worry," Bonnie quickly answered. "No need - it'll probably clear up on its own. I-I don't think it needs repairing."

The bear didn't look too convinced, but he nodded anyway. "If it doesn't clear up, you need to tell me or one of the humans, okay?" He then turned and opened the door so Bonnie could leave.

With a little wave of his hand, Bonnie quickly left the Office. Immediately after he did, the door whooshed shut.

Bonnie sighed internally. _Darn it, Bon, you done goofed up! _he yelled at himself.

* * *

**A/N: A Guest wanted to know why the doors opened on their own command. I think it's because of magic. XD (No, really, I have no actual explanation as to why the doors opened. Just go with it. :D)**


	6. Chapter 6

Even though he had technically failed at confessing his feelings to the bear and was mad about that, Bonnie's frustration melted away, and he was soon filled with giddy happiness. He felt light on his feet as he skipped into the main room.

_I touched Freddy's face, and it felt like heaven!_ he thought excitedly to himself. _It's not a hug, but it's just as good! Oh, man, if only I could feel its furry warmth once again!_

He was still prancing around when Chica came out of the ladies' room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the purple bunny giggling and bouncing like a little girl. "Bonnie, what's going on?" she asked, her eyes wide. When was the last time she saw him like this?

Bonnie stopped prancing and looked over at Chica. "Oh, Chica, I'm so happy I could hug you!" he sang joyously as he ran over to her, picked her up with his inhuman strength, and spun her around in the air a few times before setting her down. "Wh-Whoa...!" Chica gasped, feeling dizzy. She grasped a nearby chair to steady herself. "You're really happy all of a sudden. Why?"

"What be all tha' ruckus in here?" Foxy asked, as he walked in from the Backstage. He was screwing on a new hook, since his old one had snapped.

"Oh my gosh, Foxy, you'll never guess what happened!" Bonnie cheered, feeling ecstatic. He ran up to Foxy and hugged him as well, lifting the fox a few feet up from the ground. "I'm in love!"

Foxy's eyes widened as a hot blush appeared on his cheeks. "Not with me, I'm hopin'...!"

Bonnie put Foxy down. "No, not with you! Someone else! Someone else!"

"Oh, well, this is wonderful, Bonnie!" Chica exclaimed. She clapped her hands excitedly. "Who is it? Who's the lucky girl?"

"Tis better not be Mangle, or I'm gonna make ye walk tha' plank fer sure," Foxy muttered under his breath, horrified at the thought of Bonnie possibly falling in love with his older sister.

"No, it's not Mangle! It's F-" Bonnie started to say when he finally got a hold of his senses. He was about to blurt out his secret!

A scarlet blush burned on his cheeks as he shied back, turning quiet. All his giddiness immediately drained from him as he looked away from Chica and Foxy.

The duo before him were confused to see this radical change of behavior. This wasn't normal for the purple bunny. "Who is it, Bonnie?" Chica asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I, um..." was all the purple bunny could stutter. He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Aye, don't let tha' cat bite yer tongue, Bonnie me boy," Foxy tried to encourage. "C'mon, tell us who tha' lassie is."

"N-No..." Bonnie muttered, not daring to look at his fellow animatronics. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to keep the stillborn tears from brewing in his eyes. His ears flopped behind his head. "No, I c-can't...I'm sorry..."

Overwhelmed with emotion, the bunny made haste and ran to the men's room before he burst out in tears again.

Chica and Foxy looked at each other worriedly. "Tha' boy ain't acting right..." Foxy said. "First he was all happy, sayin' he's in love, and now he's sullen and quiet. And jus' fifteen or so minutes ago, I found him blubberin' to himself on tha' Stage. Somethin' about tha' Cap'n."

Chica looked scared. "Oh, no, you don't think something's wrong with Freddy, do you?" she asked, holding onto Foxy. "I'd hate it if something happened to him...!"

"Nay, lassie, 'tis not the Cap'n I be concerned with," Foxy said, shaking his head. "It's Bonnie I'm worried 'bout. Now...bear in mind I ain't got a clue 'bout what's shiverin' his timbers, but by Davy Jones' locker, I'm gonna find out!"

* * *

Bonnie sat huddled in the last stall of the men's room. His eyes were tearing up, and he kept wiping his face, hoping that the oil wouldn't stain his fur like it did last time. He sniffled and whimpered softly.

_You're such an emotional wreck, Bon,_ he thought to himself. _Why can't anything you say come out right? Just now, you were about to blurt out your secret! Get a hold of yourself, man! _

_They can't know about it...what would they think? They surely wouldn't accept me as I am...a bisexual. And they surely won't like the fact that I'm in love with the boss! _

_Freddy...man, I just wish I can just...leap into your arms so you can hug me...so I can forget about all this trouble...give me your everlasting warmth... _

_Give me your love..._

* * *

At that moment, the restroom door hauled open, creaking loudly. Bonnie gasped and went still as he heard Foxy's metallic feet step in.

"Bonnie, me boy, where ye at?" Foxy called out as he looked around at the closed stalls. "I don't wanna come lookin' fer ya. 'Tis not proper if I find ya on tha' toilet. That ain't right."

Bonnie could imagine the look on the pirate fox's face. This made him smile, but it was not enough to cure his overwhelming emotions. He wanted to be alone...but...would it hurt to talk to someone about it?

"I'm... _*sniffle*_ I-I'm at the last stall," he whispered, his voice box cracking again. Man, maybe it really was breaking...

He heard Foxy's metallic feet clinking on the floor until he could see him from underneath the stall door. "Lad, what's eatin' at ya?" Foxy asked, sounding genuinely worried. "Tis not normal of ye to act like this. I'm no bunny rabbit expert, but I do reckon y'all don't behave this way."

Bonnie wanted so badly to tell his best friend everything, but he was so afraid of being potentially rejected that he stayed quiet. Only his occasional sniffling could be heard.

"Is this 'bout tha' lassie you be lovin'?" Foxy asked cautiously. "C'mon, me matey, there's no harm in tellin' yer ol' pal here. I won't judge ya for that."

"I-It's not as simple as th-that!" Bonnie suddenly cried out. He buried his face in his hands as the tears started to spill down his face. Great. If Freddy saw him like this again, he'd probably bust his server.

Foxy was taken aback by the bunny's answer. "What do ye mean, it's not as simple? If yer in love, then yer in love. What's tha' harm?"

Bonnie only started crying harder in response. "No! Y-You don't get it!" he snapped, feeling the strain of his voice box. "You love Ch-Chica, but she loves you back...! I-It's not the same for me!"

"Not tha' same?" the fox answered. Then he suddenly understood. "Aye, laddie..." he said. "Tha' lass don't love ya back? Is that it?"

"I-I wish it was only that..." Bonnie said quietly. He tried to wipe his eyes, but (as he expected) it simply smeared across his face. He took a deep breath, then admitted it. "It's not a girl."

Foxy's eyes widened. "Tis not a lassie?" he asked, a bit surprised. He didn't know that Bonnie went that way. "Well, Bonnie, if you love a lad, then what's tha' problem? I'm not judging ya."

Bonnie had been waiting for Foxy to yell out obscene pirate swears in response, but when he didn't, the purple bunny was surprised. "Y-You don't mind...?"

"Of course not!" Foxy replied. "In me ol' pirate days, before I joined this here crew, I worked at a swash-bucklin' restaurant joint across tha' state. And lemme tell ya, these buckos went all different ways. But I loved me crew mates jus' the same...as long as they didn't try to make a move on me," he added, chuckling a bit. "Don't ye worry a bit, Bon. I'll still love ye as tha' happy purple bunny you are. And no doubt Chica will, too. She'll just be happy ye found love."

Bonnie felt an enormous weight being lifted off his furry chest. He started laughing out of relief as he stood up and opened the stall door. "Th...Thank you, Foxy...I-I thought none of you...w-would accept me like this..."

The pirate fox was a bit startled when he saw Bonnie's tear-stricken face, but then he quickly regained his composure. "Nonsense, laddie, that's what we're here fer," he said, coming over and hugging the bunny, giving him a pat on the back. "Now, let's get ye cleaned up. Tha' Cap'n won't like seein' ye this way."

* * *

**A/N: Notice how Bonnie cleverly managed to avoid telling Foxy who his secret love is~ :3**


	7. Chapter 7

With plenty of running water and lots of rags, soon Bonnie's face was oil-free. Then, Foxy managed to drag the purple bunny back out to the main room, where Chica had been waiting. With lots of coaxing and possible threats of blackmail, Bonnie finally told her his secret. Though he was very embarrassed to do so, the yellow chicken had paid no mind to it. In fact, she was simply overjoyed at the fact that Bonnie had found love, though the bunny had managed to keep the REAL secret: who the crush actually was.

In fact, Chica was so happy that she immediately decided to throw a pizza party for him, and within a half hour, all three of them were laughing merrily, eating pizza and laughing at each other's jokes. (Somewhere, Foxy brought in his pirate rum from his ol' days.) Bonnie finally felt at ease again, though he still had other matters on his mind, of course.

However, Foxy did happen to notice something while the festivities rook place. He noticed that Bonnie's voice box was malfunctioning. It was starting to get squeaky and it was causing a stutter. Plus, it sounded strange, as if Bonnie was forcing it to try to work.

This wasn't good at all. Here, at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, having a broken voice box was one of the worst dilemmas. It meant muteness (obviously), so that meant they wouldn't be able to perform for the children, which was a huge blow. Secondly, it caused clogs in the windpipes, so coughing fits would ensue when the suffering animatronic tried to breathe. Thirdly, those pipe blockages, if left unchecked, could leak to a potential oil leak within the endoskeleton, causing heavy damage. The only sign of this happening was if the animatronic started spewing oil from their mouths/nose/eyes. (Needless to say, it wasn't very attractive.) Once the oil started leaking, the animatronic would need an emergency shut-down for the humans to clean the excess oil. Then they would need a full reboot to start their server up again.

Only one of the animatronics had ever needed a full reboot before, and that was Freddy. It was the most awful time that the whole crew had experienced, and Foxy did not want a repeat of that incident.

_If the lad's voice box is still squeakin' by mornin', I'll have to inform tha' Cap'n,_ he thought to himself, while pouring himself a mug of rum. _But not tonight. Poor boy's had a rough night, as it is. Reckon it be proper to let him be fer now._

* * *

He turned back to Bonnie, who was hiccuping from the rum. He had a half-eaten slice of pizza on his forehead. His cheeks were bright red, and he looked off-balance. "A-And I said... _*hic*_ _Boy, you ain't need no bolts! You're just nuts!_" the bunny shouted out.

Chica, who was equally hyped up, starting laughing hysterically. She banged her feathery fists onto the table, unable to contain her giggles. "BonBon, dear, you're a damn riot!" she laughed, pointing at him.

"Th-Thank you, thank you, ladies 'n' gentlebunnies. This is B-Bonnie... _*hic*_ the best comedian, like, EVER!" Bonnie giggled, grabbing another slice of pizza. He attempted to put it in his mouth, but he missed and the pizza ended up smearing against his chest. "Oops...!"

Chica was bent over doubled from laughing. She tried to grab another swig of rum, but she was also messed-up on her coordination, and she fell right off the table. When Bonnie saw this, he also started to crack up.

Foxy looked at the two and rolled his eyes. He was the only one who was able to drink the rum and not get all wasted from his first sip. (Freddy never tasted it, so who knows about him.) He knew they had been drinking a tad too much, but at least they'd sober up in the morning. Thankfully, it was now the weekend, so no children would be around those days. He could only imagine the look on their little faces if they saw the bunny and the chicken in this condition. He chuckled to himself.

Suddenly, his giggles were cut short as a slice of pizza was thrown at his face. Bonnie looked away, pretending to be innocent, while Chica was still laughing her heart out.

Foxy removed the slice, grinning at the two. "So, it be a food fight ye cravin', huh?" he snicked as he threw the pizza. It hit Bonnie square in the face, who toppled over.

Bonnie managed to get up. "Y-You're on, pirate!"

At that instant, the party quickly escalated into a total food fight. The three animatronics ran like little children around the pizzeria, using pizza and soda pops as their primary weapons. Foxy took cover in the Cove, pretending to be the captain of his "ship", while Bonnie and Chica used the tables as their fort, imagining they were rogue pirates on the high seas. Pretty soon, there wasn't a spot anywhere where a pizza slice or condiments had been thrown.

A few hours later, the food fight finally wore down. Tired, the animatronics decided to shut down for the rest of the night.

* * *

Bonnie was the first one to start up again. He yawned sleepily as he opened his eyes.

He had no idea what time it was; he had completely zonked out. It could be daylight, for all he knew.

He tried to get up, but then he noticed that both Foxy and Chica were lying on top of him, sprawled out on a bed of half-eaten pizza slices. The bunny sighed. He now remembered that they had all cuddled up together, telling each other ghost stories before shutting down.

He looked around the pizzeria, and saw the after-effects of their food fight. It looked bad. Pizza and other kinds of food were splattered everywhere. Even the Cupcake, Chica's little animatronic friend, was caught in a web of cheese from the ceiling. Several rum bottles were scattered all over the floor.

_Man, this is gonna take hours to clean up...Freddy's gonna be mad when he sees this-_

As Bonnie was thinking this, he suddenly caught sight of yours truly. Freddy was over there by the Kitchen door, busy cleaning the globs of cheese and pizza that littered the walls floor. It was tough work, seeing that the cheese was all dried, but he kept at it anyway. He looked tired and disheveled, and his beloved top hat was missing.

"F-Freddy!" Bonnie gasped. He tried to get up, but he wasn't feeling strong enough to shove the two sleeping animatronics off him. "I-I'm sorry about th-the room-"

Freddy only turned to look at Bonnie. He closed his eyes and shook his head in a disapproving way. Then he simply turned back, continuing to clean.

Bonnie's cheeks flamed red. He felt so ashamed now. What on earth had he done, drinking all that rum? Freddy was angry at them all, for sure. He only gave the silent treatment when he was really pissed. Oh, man, this isn't good at all.

_I'm really sorry, Freddy...I'm sorry we did this to you..._

_I'm sorry **I** did that to you..._


	8. Chapter 8

Later on, both Chica and Foxy awoke alongside Bonnie, laughing and in good spirits, but as soon as they laid eyes on Freddy, the smiles dropped clean off their faces.

The three animatronics had tried several times to apologize to the bear for getting drunk and trashing the restaurant. They even offered to clean up the mess themselves, but Freddy shook his head no. He didn't allow any of them to assist him, and if they tried, he would give them that look of his that made them step back.

All day, Freddy kept cleaning up the pizzeria and fixing the broken furniture (the three animatronics, in their drunken state, had also broken nearly every piece of furniture available to them). Not once did he ever look at his crew, nor did he speak a word to them. He simply tidied up the place by himself, his face unreadable. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy all stood by, solemn and silent. They all felt incredibly guilty for causing the mess and having Freddy clean it up without their help. Every one of them all thought it was their fault.

Bonnie thought that if he had never "come out of the closet", then the party wouldn't have started in the first place.

Chica thought that if she hadn't decided to throw the party, they wouldn't have had a reason to start throwing food and breaking stuff.

Foxy thought that if he hadn't pulled out the rum, they wouldn't have gotten so crazy.

* * *

A few hours later, the pizzeria was finally sparkling clean; no more food in sight.

Freddy put away the cleaning supplies in the Kitchen. He was utterly exhausted: his fur was all matted and bedraggled, and his eyes looked sunk and he was trying not to shut down right then and there. Once everything was put away, he gave his crew one final disappointed look, then retreated back into the Office. The doors whooshed shut and the locks turned.

At that moment, Chica became overwhelmed with emotion and started sobbing. Foxy pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, not caring that her tears of oil was staining his fur. "Tis alright, Chica," he said softly to her.

"N-No, it's not!" she bawled. "This is all m-my fault; I never should have thrown the party in th-the first place...!"

"Nay, lassie, 'tis not yer fault," Foxy said, hanging his head. "I shouldn't have brought out me ol' pirate rum. It's me fault..."

"No, it's _my _fault!" Bonnie said to the two of them, not noticing his voice box was getting squeaky again. "I-I shouldn't have ever confessed to you guys that I was in love! This was stupid of me; I never should have said anything! And now Freddy hates us all!"

At the sound of the word "hate", Chica started wailing louder in response. "I-I don't want to be hated!" she cried.

"Shush, me love, tha' Cap'n don't hate none of us," Foxy said soothingly to her. Then he turned to face the purple bunny. "Now, lad, don't be sayin' those kinda words. Tha' Cap'n don't hate us; he's jus' upset that we trashed tha' place. But we learned our lesson, didn't we?

"And I don't wanna hear ye sayin' that yer love was stupid, lad. 'Tis a wonderful thing, bein' in love. We jus' took tha' celebration a li'l too far."

Bonnie sniffled, not wanting to cry _again_. "It's s-still my fault," he muttered. He looked towards the direction of the Office. "He wouldn't even let us apologize to him! What if he's madder than we thought?"

"I don't doubt that he's mad, Bonnie, me boy," Foxy said, his ears drooping a bit. "But jus' give him some time to cool down his servers. Ye know how he gets. Soon enough, he'll be coming out and talking to us like normal." He shivered a little, hugging Chica closer. "Mind ye, I never like his silent treatment. Gives me the shivvies."

* * *

About a week later, Freddy was still not talking to the crew. He eventually had to come out of the Office, though, for the entertainment of the children on the weekdays, but other than that, he made no necessary contact with the others. It was scary: Freddy was all bright sunshine for the kids, but at night, he would return to the Office, never coming out. Chica wondered if he was eating at all. She would head over to the Office door every night with food to offer him, but no answer would come.

Bonnie took it the hardest. He felt like all of this was his own fault, not the others'. He felt like he had personally let Freddy down and betrayed his trust.

_I don't deserve his love...n-not anymore. Why would he ever take me into his arms...after what I did? Look at me, I caused Freddy to be mad at Chica and Foxy, too, and they don't deserve it! None of them do, they were just trying to make me happy about my...you know. _

_B-But it doesn't matter anymore. Now Freddy is mad at all of us, and it's my fault._

_..._

_I...I can't...I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!_

_..._

_I have to talk to him. For real this time. I...I can't just do this anymore. I want him to wrap me in his arms. I want his love. I want his warmth...but I can't have it like this. Not while I'm undeserving of it._

_I can't be like this anymore._

* * *

"F...F-Freddy? It's me, Bonnie," the purple bunny said, knocking on the Office door tentatively. When no answer came after a while, he knocked again, slightly louder than before. "Freddy? Come on, I-I know you're in there...p-please...talk to me."

Still no answer.

"P-Please, Freddy!" Bonnie cried, feeling his voice squeak again. The tears started falling down his face for the third time. _Man, Bonnie, you're such a baby... _"I...I-I just... *ahem* Okay, look, if you don't wanna speak, th-that's fine. B...But _please_...hear me out."

Bonnie cleared his throat, but then he ended up coughing a little. "F-Freddy...I'm really, really s-sorry about wh...wh-what happened back there. Please don't be m-mad at Foxy or Chica...th-they didn't do anything to deserve it. They were only trying to make me happy. It's all my fault, Freddy...all of it...a-and if you're so mad...th-that you never want to speak to me again...I-I understand. Just...don't be mad at the others.

"...Y-You probably are tired of me b...bothering you...I'll leave now...to leave you alone..." With that, Bonnie turned away and walked away, his eyes still spilling tears. He tried to clear his throat again, but was stopped short with another cough.

Once he was in the main room, Chica and Foxy came up to him, concerned. "Did he talk to you?" the chicken asked.

Bonnie shook his head no.

Chica started to tear up. "This is terrible!" she cried. "Freddy's never been this mad for so long!"

"Aye, lassie, I reckon it's odd of tha' Cap'n to behave this way..." Foxy said, crossing his arms worriedly. His good arm (the one without the hook) rubbed his other arm (he always did this when he was anxious). "I know he ain't tha' most talkative landlubber, but..."

"I-I don't want him to act this way..." Bonnie squeaked. He worriedly scratched the back of his head. "I-I just don't...don't-"

The purple bunny's eyes suddenly widened as he bent over, coughing. There was a sharp pain eating away at his chest, and it was rapidly moving to his throat. "Ahh...!"

"Bonnie?" Chica asked, looking up from her tears.

"Lad, what's wrong?" Foxy asked, surprised.

Bonnie tried to say "I don't know!", but instead of saying words, he let out a hollow screech that seemed to intensify the pain in his chest and in his throat. Surprised at hearing this, he tried to speak again, but only another screech came out. That last one made him double over in coughing fits again.

"What the hell?!" Foxy stumbled back, nearly losing his balance.

Chica covered her ears (or what would be her ears), since Bonnie's screeches were loud and ear-piercing. "What's going on?" she asked, scared.

Bonnie felt a gurgling substance crawling up his throat. He coughed once more, and thick black oil protruded from his mouth and nose. He let out another terrified screech at seeing this.

Chica shrieked in terror. "Bonnie, no!" She ran over to him as he kept coughing and lost his balance. "No! No, not you! Oh, my God!"

Foxy completely panicked. He had completely forgotten about this! He quickly turned towards the Office and screamed at the top of his lungs, "CAP'N! BONNIE'S VOICE BOX IS BROKEN! HE'S SPEWIN' OIL!"


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple of events seem to happen in a fast, whirling blur.

First, Bonnie managed to look up from his coughing and oil-spewing and saw Freddy crash through the door, knocking it right off the hinges. He raced over with inhuman speed towards the other animatronics. He looked frightening; his eyes were pitch-black with tiny blue irises. Motioning for Chica and Foxy to get out of the way, the bear picked up Bonnie bridal-style and immediately headed to the Backstage room, locking the doors as he did.

Freddy wasted no time. He cleared away the extra animatronic parts and the spare endoskeletons and gently lay the coughing bunny on the steel table. At this point, Bonnie's insides were quickly filling up with the oil, and he felt weak and disoriented. He couldn't seem to focus his eyesight on anything.

_Wait! Freddy was talking._ Bonnie decided to focus all his energy on that. His ears twitched a bit as he struggled to make out the words.

"...should have told Michael and Jeremiah sooner," Freddy was saying to himself. He shook his head. "I knew something was wrong with his voice; I should have done something sooner." He went over to a cabinet and pulled out some tools for operating on machinery. Once he got all the tools, he turned back to the purple bunny.

Bonnie wanted so badly to speak, but he knew that if he attempted to do so, it would only end up in a mindless screech. He could only open his jaw, which was saturated with oil.

"Okay, Bonnie, stay with me. I need you to relax as best as you can. I'm going to open up your chest," Freddy said calmly. There was no sign of panic or fear in his face, only a serious expression.

Bonnie smiled to himself; he simply loved the sound of Freddy's melodious voice. It was deep and soothing, so gorgeous. It left a pacifying effect on his robotic soul. He was feeling calmer already.

"This is going to hurt," Freddy warned, before using a screwdriver to open Bonnie's chest, exposing his bare endoskeleton. Bonnie gasped in pain as he did so. His cheeks blushed as Freddy looked at his bare endoskeleton, but he guessed it didn't matter at this point.

The boss readied himself a few rags, and, upon viewing the damage, exhaled slowly. It was hard, seeing that his vision was all blurry, but Bonnie could have sworn that Freddy's normally serious face looked...relieved. The bear blinked a few times, and his dark eyes returned to normal.

_Those beautiful sapphire eyes...I could stare into them forever... _

"The oil hasn't reached the motherboard. You'll be okay," the bear said in a light, airy voice. Bonnie tried so hard to focus his vision, because it looked that Freddy just smiled.

SMILED.

AS IN DISPLAY EMOTION.

"I won't need to do a full reboot on you, thankfully. But I will have to shut you down for a while. Sleep tight," Freddy said as he reached inside and pulled a few switches.

Before he could think anything else, Bonnie's vision suddenly faded out and his world turned dark.

* * *

Some time later, Bonnie slowly came to. His server went online, and he opened his eyes, looking around the dark room.

Freddy was gone.

His chest plate was back in its place, however, and there was no more traces of the oil anywhere. The purple bunny reached up tentatively and felt his throat, relieved to find out that there was no more pain or coughing. He didn't need to speak to find out that his voice box had been newly replaced. He was all better now. No more danger of shutting down permanently (in human terms, death).

_Freddy saved my life. _

Bonnie's lip quivered, suddenly feeling an overwhelming sense of gratitude for the boss. He had locked himself away, refusing to talk to any of them for a week, but when Bonnie was in danger, Freddy instantly broke that door and came to the rescue, pushing his anger aside.

_He really does cares for me...he may still be mad at me...but he still cares about me. He made sure I got better. _

_Could that mean...I have a chance of being with him? Sharing our love...? _

_I have to find him...I have to thank him for what he did. For all what he's done._

With that thought in notion, Bonnie carefully sat up. He noticed that his servers were still in free-roam mode, so that meant that it was still night out. Placing the rag on his chest aside, he got up and went out the room.

Chica was the first to leap on him, knocking him to the ground. "You're okay! You're okay!" she cried, hugging him tightly.

"Oy, lassie, be a li'l more careful! Bonnie's jus' woke up!" Foxy exclaimed as he ran over to the two. "Ye don't want him breakin' down again!"

"Oops, sorry!" Chica said, her face flushing pink as she quickly removed herself.

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh as Chica got off him. "No, no, I'm fine," he said as he stood back up. He was pleased to hear that his voice no longer cracked or squeaked. "I feel...much better than before. Like new."

"Glad to see ye back on yer feet, lad," Foxy said happily, reaching out and giving him a "manly pirate-hug", as he often called it. "I'm still mighty surprised that tha' Cap'n didn't need to give ye a full reboot. 'Tis truly a miracle."

Bonnie kept on grinning as he ended the embrace. "Thank you, Foxy. I really appr- FREDDY!"

Yours truly was standing a few steps away, his arms crossed. No expression was shown on his face as he said, "It's a good thing you're okay. Wouldn't want to lose a member."

The purple bunny completely lost it at this point. Tears in his eyes, he ran over and threw his arms around the bear, causing Freddy to stagger back in surprise. Even Chica and Foxy gasped at seeing this.

"Th-Thank you so much, Freddy!" Bonnie said as he buried his face in the brown velvet fur, still as soft as ever. "Thank you for saving me! I...I don't what I'd do without you!"

"I-I..." was all Freddy could stutter.

He looked up, sniffling. "Please...forgive me for what happened a week ago. It was all my fault, and I'm sorry I made you so angry..."

The bear cleared his throat as he gently removed Bonnie from his embrace and looked at him. To others, it could have looked like Freddy was as stolid as usual, but to Bonnie, he was sure he could see...something within those blue eyes. "I wasn't mad that you trashed the pizzeria. That happens all the time. I was mad because one of you could have gotten hurt. When I saw the broken furniture and the three of you all sprawled out on the floor, I thought for sure that you were all reduced to scrap metal."

At hearing this, Chica let out an odd sound and fainted. Foxy quickly caught her, but he was feeling wobbly on his ol' sea legs, as well. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Cap'n..."

Freddy turned to face the rest of his crew. "I care about all of you," he said simply. "I don't care how rowdy you all get, with the rum and all...but I don't ever want to see any of you get hurt."

No one answered. They all simply stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Why do you always stare at me like that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Then he shook his head. "Never mind. I have to get back to work now. Stay safe, all of you." With that, he headed back down the hall towards the Office, closing the door.

As soon as he did, both Foxy and Bonnie fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

All hell broke loose once the three animatronic had woken up.

"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh!" Chica said, freaking out. "Did you hear what he said to us?"

"Aye, lassie, I did," Foxy said, rubbing his aching head. He had taken quite a fall. "It never crossed me mind...that tha' Cap'n would be so caring towards us, after all what we did...We don't deserve his kindness, but he still worries 'bout us."

"He still cares for me...he doesn't hate me..." Bonnie whispered to himself.

"He doesn't hate us!" Chica said, jumping up and down happily. "I'm so happy I could just _scream!_ We should throw a party for this!"

Foxy and Bonnie merely gave the chicken a skeptical look.

Chica stopped squealing. "Oops...I forgot," she said sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I was just so happy!"

"Anyways..." Foxy said, turning to the purple bunny. "What was all that 'bout, huggin' the Cap'n like ye two were lovers? That was odd, even fer ye."

Bonnie gulped, his cheeks turning bright red. "I...uh...I-I guess I wasn't thinking clearly," he finally said, scratching the back of his head. "I was just happy that he fixed me."

Foxy nodded, not really convinced. "Uh-huh...I mean, I understand, laddie...but ye know that tha' Cap'n don't like to be touched. There's a reason why we have that rule fer tha' kiddies."

"Well, we're not the children!" Bonnie snapped, startling both Chica and Foxy. "A-And...who cares, anyway? Maybe it's time for a change! It's not fair that he keeps that gorgeous, silky fur to himself...do you have any idea how warm and snuggly his hugs are? They just...th-they feel like heaven itself! I wish I could stay in them forever!"

Chica gasped.

Bonnie took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, then turned to face the chicken and the fox, who both had shocked looks on their faces. "What?"

"Y-You...like him, don't you?" Chica said, starting to grin.

The purple bunny blushed harder. "What? N-No! No, I don't-!"

Foxy had a huge smile on his face. "That's tha' answer of denial. Well, I should have known, laddie," he said, crossing his arms. He turned to Chica. "Tha' poor lad's fallen fer tha' Cap'n."

"Awww!" Chica squealed. "Look how red he's getting! It's true!"

Bonnie hung his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He wanted to disappear right off the face of the earth. They finally figured out his secret.

"That's so cute!" Chica said. She came over to him and hugged him. "Aww, don't cry, BonBon," she cooed, wiping away some of his tears that had started to drip down his face. "It's okay."

"No, it's not..." Bonnie sniffled, still looking away. "I-It's wrong...me falling in love with him. He's my boss!"

"I admit it's a tad strange, lad, but ye can't deny yer feelin's, can ye?" Foxy said, also coming over. "And don't ye worry. Remember, we won't judge ye fer lovin' tha' Cap'n. It's yer love, and not our business."

"Ooh! We should tell Freddy!" Chica said excitedly.

"NO!" Bonnie shouted, startling her. "I...I-I can't tell him. What if he doesn't accept me? What if he stops being friends because of my feelings?"

"Well, lad, if ye don't tell him, then ye'll be wonderin' all yer life," Foxy said simply. "Tis a terrible thing, not knowin'. In me opinion, it'd be best to tell him."

Bonnie kept shaking his head. "No, no. Freddy doesn't even go that way, probably. It'd be a waste of time, and I'd get my heart broken in the process. And I...I don't think I could go through that again."

"But what if Freddy _does_ go that way, but he's too shy to admit it?" Chica asked, hoping to raise Bonnie's spirits a bit. "There's a lot we don't know about him, because he doesn't talk much. If you don't tell him, you won't ever know!"

"No. I j-just can't..." Bonnie said sadly. He gently ended the embrace with Chica and stepped back. "Thank you, both of you...but I just can't tell him...I don't know how he'd react." With that, he turned and walked away, leaving the other two alone.

Chica turned to face Foxy. "I'm worried about him," she said softly. "He's got a terrible case of heartache. Should...Should we tell Freddy ourselves, see what he thinks?"

Foxy shook his head. "Nay, me love. As much as I'd like to tell tha' Cap'n...it wouldn't be fair to Bonnie. And he's right...we don't know how tha' Cap'n would react to this here news."

* * *

Bonnie spent the rest of his time hidden away in the Backstage room. He sat in the far corner, among the extra heads and endoskeletons, his head buried in his hands. He took notice that Foxy had stashed away the rest of his rum under one of the heads. Figuring that he might as well, Bonnie took a bottle and took a few swigs from it, hoping that the alcohol would drown his sorrows. In a few minutes, he began to feel buzzed.

He sighed and put the bottle down. "Oh man, what am I gonna do?" he asked. "Now Chica and Foxy know about my secret...if they tell him, my life is done for."

He looked around, and noticed that there was a small Freddy plushie discarded along the floor. He reached over and grabbed it, hugging it tightly to his chest. "Freddy, how I wish that you could just take me into your arms...say that you love me...and I'll say that I love you too..."

_Chica and Foxy are right, though. I won't know anything unless I tell him...oh man...I don't know what to do anymore...this is hopeless..._

A small child's giggling caught his attention. Startled, he looked up and saw a bright gold shimmer. Two dark eyes with small white pupils stared at him.

"G-Golden Freddy!" Bonnie gasped, blushing a little. How much had this guy heard? "What are you doing here?"

"What, am I not permitted to wander around this place as I please?" Golden Freddy said, his eyes screaming mischief. He floated up and sat down on the table, crossing his legs. "I am one of the oldest animatronics here, you know. But enough of that. The question _I _am asking...what are _you_ doing here?"

Bonnie narrowed his eyes and looked away. "N...Nothing," he slurred, hugging the small plushie closer to him. The rum was starting to make his head spin. Damn, why had he taken a drink?

"It does not seem that way," the golden bear responded, smiling wickedly. "You are sitting in this ever-so-dark room, drinking rum, oily tears spilling from your eyes, all while hugging a small stuffed animal in the shape of my younger counterpart. That does not seem like _nothing._"

"None of it's your business," Bonnie growled, still looking away.

Golden Freddy giggled again. "Oh, have you heard?" he cooed, floating close to Bonnie. "There is a certain purple rabbit here whose heart is pining after Frederick. I say, it must be terrible for this poor bunny. He does not know whenever his crush loves him back. Such tragedy."

"What do...y-you care?" Bonnie said, trying not to burst out in tears. Why was this guy so mean?

"Do you not know? I have a special connection with our friend here. I know things about him that you and the others would not know. Would you like to know some things? I may even be able to tell you whenever he would be willing to accept you as his lover."

Bonnie exhaled slowly. This was tough. He wanted so badly to know if Freddy would love him...but at the same time, he didn't think it appropriate to figure out the answer while probing Freddy's thoughts. That wasn't right.

"No, thank you," Bonnie said, while still hugging the dear plushie.

Golden Freddy raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? What is this I see? You do not wish to see Frederick's thoughts, read about his deepest desires, his most treasured secrets?"

At the sound of _deepest desires_, Bonnie looked up, curious. He did not say anything, however.

"Ahh! You do wish to see!" the golden bear said, satisfied. Bonnie quickly looked away, but Golden Freddy merely giggled again. "Do not think to trick me, I can definitely see what you want. Even though the alcohol you drank is clouding your mind, you are still able to think of your love for Frederick. Well, do not worry any longer. I can make your dream a reality."

Bonnie narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "How?" he asked, not trusting this golden bear at all.

Golden Freddy's grin widened. He had his answer. "Like this!" he called, his tiny white pupils disappearing entirely. He raised his hands, and a white flash of light broke out.

In a few seconds, all that remained in the Backstage room was a lone bottle of rum and an abandoned Freddy plushie.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The moment of truth... :3**

* * *

Freddy was sitting in the Office, looking over some important files. He had noticed that both Michael and Jeremiah seemed a bit frazzled with all the paperwork here, along with their personal lives and their new relationship together, so he figured he'd help them out a bit. Mind you, doing paperwork wasn't the most exciting job ever, but he also wouldn't force his crew members to do it, either. However, doing all this work was taking its toll on him. His eyes were drooping, and his head was nodding constantly. He felt like he could shut down at any minute.

Maybe he should rest for a little while -

"Freddy...!"

The bear's head shot up when he heard Bonnie calling for him. It sounded like he needed help. His instincts acting up, he jumped up from the chair, papers scattering, to go find Bonnie -

\- only to find that the doors wouldn't open. They were stuck, and wouldn't budge no matter how hard he shoved against the door. The buttons were also fairly useless (need I say more?).

"What the hell?" he growled as he tried banging on the doors, but to no avail. "Why won't they open?!" He had been able to break the door off the hinges before, why couldn't he do so now?

A small girl's giggle was heard, stopping him. His eyes narrowing, Freddy looked over at the left window and saw a golden bear with identical features to his own. "You...!"

Golden Freddy merely giggled as he put a hand to his mouth and blew a kiss to his younger counterpart. He then waved good-bye and disappeared.

"Freddy...!"

Freddy whirled around as he heard Bonnie's voice again. But this time it sounded much louder than before-

Suddenly, Bonnie crashed down on top of him, knocking the two to the ground. Freddy felt his head hit against something hard, but he couldn't tell what it was. His system went completely crazy; it couldn't decide whenever to go to defense mode or remain in free-roam mode. It was making him dizzy and unfocused, not to mention it hurt like hell.

Bonnie groaned slightly and looked up, still confused and dizzy from Golden Freddy's teleporting. The rum that he had taken earlier was quickly intoxicating his mind, and it was now clouding his judgment (remember, only Foxy could take a swig without becoming completely wasted off the bat). When his eyes focused, he was greatly surprised. He was lying on top of Freddy, who was now rubbing a swollen area on his head.

Bonnie's love for Freddy instantly became entangled with the rum. "M-My little Freddybear!" he said happily, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

Freddy's eyes widened at hearing this. He looked at the purple bunny in surprise. "What did you just call me?"

Bonnie giggled as if the bear had told him the funniest joke of the century. "Hee hee! You're so f-funny, Freddybear," he cooed, as he reached up with one hand and lightly tapped Freddy's nose, causing it to squeak.

Freddy gasped and blushed. He did not like it when anyone did that. To him, it was embarrassing and it made him feel uncomfortable.

Bonnie's eyes widened in delight. "Ooh, that's so cute!" he laughed as he tapped the bear's nose again. "I...I didn't know your nose could do that! It makes the cutest squeaky noise!"

"B-Bonnie, stop it," Freddy said. He tried to make his voice firm, but it came out shaky. He didn't like having people (or fellow animatronics, for that matter) being so close to his face. He didn't know how to handle close proximity or physical contact. It felt strange and foreign to him. He thought about shoving Bonnie off, but then he realized that he might hurt the bunny. So he remained unmoving.

Bonnie stopped tapping his nose and looked at him. "You look so adorable when you blush like that!" he said. "By the way, did I-I ever mention...how _cute_ you always look, especially when you've got that grumpy look on your face all the time? But...methinks you'd look better smiling." The purple bunny reached up again with both hands. He took hold of the corners of Freddy's mouth and pulled them into a smile. "There! You look much better!" he cooed.

Freddy shook Bonnie's hands off. "Th-That's enough," he said. Sniffing the air, he noticed that Bonnie's breath smelled of alcohol. "Have you been drinking?"

"Only a _*hic*_ little bit," the purple bunny said, pretending to pout. He stroked the bear's cheek, feeling the warmth in his fingers. "But that doesn't matter. You still look adorable to me."

Freddy suddenly shuddered and blushed bright red as Bonnie took hold of one of his furry ears and stroked it. "U-Uh..."

"You like that, don't you? That makes you feel good?" Bonnie said mischievously. If he had eyebrows, he would be wiggling them right now. "How about...I do _this?_" He leaned in close and licked the inside of the ear.

"Ahh!" Freddy gasped. Involuntarily, his eyes started to well up with tears. "S-Stop it, Bonnie, I-I mean it! Get off me-"

His words were suddenly cut off when Bonnie leaned in again and kissed him full on the lips roughly. The bear felt his cheeks blush a heavy red as he whimpered. He didn't know what to do. His system was still acting up, still going from free-roam to defense mode, and his head still hurt. He couldn't think clearly. He didn't know what to do.

Bonnie ended the kiss and leaned back. He licked his own lips. "You talk too much, Freddybear," he said, wiping some of the tears away. "Just hush and enjoy it...besides, you _*hic*_ taste pretty good." He nuzzled his nose between Freddy's neck and gave little kisses, causing the bear to shudder again. "Have I ever _*hic*_...told you...that I love you, my sweet Freddybear?" He cuddled with Freddy, his ears pulling back. "I love you so much..."

Freddy was about to go forward with his plan and shove Bonnie off when he heard these last words. He stopped, stunned into silence. These words were not spoken by the aid of alcohol. They were...sincere; coming from the heart.

Bonnie...really had these feelings for him?

The purple bunny closed his eyes, still nuzzling on Freddy's chest. "Yes, my Freddybear..." he said softly, as if he could read the bear's thoughts. "I've loved you for a long time now... Ever since... _*hic* _...you found me c-crying in the Supply Closet..."

Freddy remembered that night now. Bonnie had been a total emotional wreck.

"A-All this time... _*hic*_ I never said anything...because I wasn't sure how you'd handle it...I thought you would hate me..."

_How could I hate you? _Freddy thought to himself. _I-I mean...I don't appreciate what you're doing to me right now...but I couldn't hate you..._

"But...I really do love you, Freddy..." Bonnie continued. "And when we trashed the room a while back...I-I thought _*hic*_ that you were mad at us...at _me_...I thought I had let you down..." His eyes began to well up with tears. "The reason why they celebrated was because I told them I was in love. B-But I _never_ wanted to make you m-mad...I just want...to make you happy always...and you were already so _*hic*_ busy...I hated to see you like that..."

Freddy didn't know what to say at this. He felt his own eyes oiling up as well. "B-Bonnie..."

"A-And then...when my voice box broke...and you saved me...I-I thought I would never be able to repay you...it just made me _*hic*_ love you more than ever...you became my hero..."

Bonnie leaned in and gave Freddy a tender, passionate kiss on the lips. The bear felt his heart leap at this...but he couldn't explain why. Why did he feel this way? Why was this simple gesture sparking something deep inside? Something he hadn't felt since...since he was first activated all those years ago.

Why did Bonnie's kiss feel...f-feel so _good?_

He felt his eyes closing sleepily as he decided not to ponder on it just this time. His hand reached up slowly and stroked the bunny's cheek, surprised to find out that it was soft...really soft; fluffy, even.

Bonnie ended the kiss and snuggled with the big bear, moving over to his right side. "Freddy..." he whispered, his eyes growing heavy with sleep, "Will...w-will you be... _*ahem*_ Will you be mine forever?"

Freddy felt like he wanted to cry. He knew it wasn't right to be in a relationship with an employee, it was unheard of, and possibly against the rules here. But...this seemed different. He had never felt love; never felt he was even _capable_ of knowing what love was or what it could feel like. And here Bonnie was, practically saturated with love and willing to share it. Granted, he was still tipsy at the moment, but these words he was speaking...was coming from his heart, not from the rum. He was speaking the truth.

Could Bonnie...give him that love? Make him feel whole again?

Could he love Bonnie back?

"Y-Yes..." Freddy felt himself saying. "I will be yours forever..."

Bonnie draped an arm over the bear's furry chest. "I-I...I love you, Freddy," he murmured before shutting down.

Freddy reached up with his right arm and cuddled the sleeping bunny closer to him. He had never felt...so at peace before. "I...I love you, too, Bonnie," he whispered gently to Bonnie before he, too, shut down for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

When 6 AM rolled around and the morning bells chimed, Bonnie was the first to wake up. His servos switched from free-roam mode to daytime mode, but he didn't mind at this point. He felt too sleepy, and drinking that rum last night certainly did not help.

_Wait...last night..._

The purple bunny looked around and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw that he was lying across the floor of the Office, snuggling up with Freddy. The big bear himself was still conked out, his arm draped over Bonnie's back. He had a relaxed, pleasant look on his face as he slept, and if you looked close, you might be able to notice a very small smile on his face.

_Wow...so last night wasn't a dream! It was real! I confessed my feelings to Freddy and he wasn't mad! He loved me back!_ Bonnie's excited mind thought. He smiled as he snuggled up closer to Freddy, loving the soft feeling of the velvet fur. He thought there was no better feeling in the world.

His servos acted up again, reminding him that he should get up and ready himself for the day, but he decided to ignore it. Bonnie wanted to spend every minute with his love, and cherish every bit of it. He sighed happily as he closed his eyes, letting his system shut down again into blissful sleep.

* * *

Around that time, a car pulled up at the parking lot. The doors opened, and Mike Schmidt and Jeremy Fitzgerald both climbed out. The two were laughing softly to each other as they climbed up the steps to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"Jeremy, you're too adorable," Mike was saying as he was getting the keys out of his pocket. "You didn't have to kiss my mother's hand when you met her!"

Jeremy blushed, and rubbed the back of his head. "I-I didn't know wh-what to do...I'm not too good wh-when meeting girls," he said, in his cute stutter. It had been a lot worse before, especially when he was all alone in that pizzeria long ago, with more than ten animatronics wanting to stuff him into a suit, but now, with his loving Mike, it had improved over time. "A-At least your dad didn't g-get mad..."

"Nah, of course he wouldn't," Mike said casually. He found the right key and unlocked the door. "He knows you. He knows you're cool. Besides, you're with me." He stopped turning the key to give Jeremy a quick kiss on his cheek.

Jeremy giggled. He was still embarrassed when Mike did that in public, but here, in the dim morning, with no one around, he didn't mind. He thought it was sweet.

Mike put the keys back in his pocket and ruffled Jeremy's orange-ish hair. "Come on, you, let's go inside and say hi to our buddies," he said.

* * *

"Hey! Anyone up in here?" Mike called out as he flipped on the lights.

"Mikey!" Chica said excitedly. She came out of the kitchen and threw her arms around him. "Good morning!"

"Little tight, there, Chica, but good morning," Mike said, trying to breathe as best as he could. These animatronics were still pretty damn strong.

"Oops, sorry about that, Mike," the yellow chicken said sheepishly as she untangled herself from the human. She quickly dusted off his coat. "How have you been?"

"Great!" Mike said happily. "Jeremy finally met my parents yesterday for dinner."

"Th-They were real nice," Jeremy said. "Except th-that the pie almost b-burned in the oven! It was s-still good, though."

"Oy, how are ye two landlubbers holdin' out?" Foxy said, coming out of nowhere. He came up to salute Mike and Jeremy.

"We're doing great, and you?" Mike said, saluting the pirate fox back.

"Not too shabby," Foxy said. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell ye: Chica and I are together now!"

"It's true!" Chica said, coming over to Foxy and nuzzling with him. The two shared a tender embrace.

Mike raised his eyebrows. "Well, ain't this a surprise!" he said, happy for the loving couple. "Congrats, you two! I'm proud of you all!" He looked around, surprised to see that two animatronics hadn't come to greet them yet. This was odd. "Hey, guys...where's Freddy and Bonnie?"

The fox and the chicken un-hugged and looked at each other worriedly before turning back to the humans. "I-I don't know where they are," Chica said. "Freddy might still be in the Office for some reason...but Bonnie..."

"What about B-Bonnie? Is he a-alright?" Jeremy asked, feeling concerned. He anxiously wrung his hands together. Bonnie was his favorite animatronic, even though the one he faced a long time ago...didn't even _have_ a face.

"We're not entirely sure. Somethin's been troublin' tha' poor laddie fer some time now," Foxy said. "We talked to him a bit...but he's still mighty upset."

"About what?" Mike asked.

"Ye may want to ask tha' lad yerself," Foxy said, thinking it wouldn't be too proper to give away Bonnie's "secret" without the bunny's consent. "Tis a bit personal fer him, ye see. Wouldn't be nice to discuss without him."

"Hmm...I see," Mike said, though he wasn't sure what would make the poor bunny so upset. "Come on, let's go find him and see what's up."

"He went fer some private time in tha' Backstage room. He might still be there," Foxy said, gesturing toward said room with his hook.

With that said, the four headed over towards the Backstage room...but when they opened the door and looked inside, there was no sign of Bonnie anywhere, just a lone Freddy plushie on the floor and a half-full bottle of rum.

"Oy! How'd me pirate rum get there?" Foxy said sheepishly as he quickly took the bottle and hid it behind his back.

Mike rolled his eyes at the fox, then sighed. "He's not here, obviously. Do any of you have any ideas where he could have gone?"

Chica shook her head, then her face brightened up as she got an idea. "Hey? What if we ask Freddy to check the cameras? Then we won't have to search the whole place for him."

Jeremy nodded thoughtfully. "Y-Yeah, that sounds good, Ch-Chica! We'll do that!"

"I like yer thinkin', lassie," Foxy said, snuggling with her.

Mike clapped his hands once. "Alright, let's not waste time. Opening time is soon, and the children will be sure to miss Bonnie if he's not up on the Stage. Come on!"

The four then continued their way towards the Office using the East Hall. Mike pressed the button to open once they got there, but the door didn't budge.

"Huh, that's weird. The doors never locked up like this before..." Mike said quietly to himself. He tried looking through the window, but he couldn't make out anything. The overhead light and the cameras were all turned off. "They'd sometimes lock if open, but never closed...Jeremy!" he called to his boyfriend. "See if the left door opens!"

"W-Will do, Mike," Jeremy called as he ran towards the West Hall. A few minutes later, he came back, looking disappointed. "Th-That one's locked, too. I-I couldn't open it."

"That's just strange," Mike said, raising an eyebrow. He turned and knocked on the door. "Freddy? Bonnie? Are you guys in there?"

A little child's giggle caught their attention. Looking up, they saw as Golden Freddy phased through the Office and headed up on the ceiling, crawling on it haphazardly as if it was the floor.

Jeremy gasped and hid among Mike, shaking a little. He didn't like this golden bear one bit.

"What be yer business, Golden Frederick Fredbear?" Foxy called out, a sneer on his lips. He knew that said bear hated being called by his full name.

Golden Freddy said nothing as he shot a quick glare at the fox; he only giggled again and waved good-bye as he crawled away, his hallucination eventually disappearing from sight.

"That guy always gave me the creeps," Mike muttered quietly. "He hasn't changed since I worked here as the guard."

Suddenly, the doors on both sides of the Office whooshed open, making the four jump. The light was still off, however, obscuring the room's contents.

Mike cautiously stepped inside, followed closely by Jeremy and the two other animatronics. "H-Hello?" he called out, quietly. His hand, brushing against the wall, found the light switch and he quickly flipped it.

None of them were prepared for what they saw.

* * *

Freddy was lying on the floor besides the chair, his system shut down. Snuggled along his right side was Bonnie, who was also asleep. Both of them were cuddling each other, as if they were lovers. A slight blush could be found on their cheeks, and everyone could now see the smile on Freddy's face, which was the rarest thing ever.

Chica instantly squealed as she started jumping up and down. "I knew it! I knew it!" she said happily. "I knew they loved each other!"

"Attaboy, Bonnie," Foxy simply said, grinning.

All this noise immediately woke Freddy and Bonnie. The two sat up, rubbing their eyes tiredly. Once they looked up and saw Mike, Jeremy, Chica and Foxy all looking at them with huge grins on their face, they panicked.

"M-Mike...!" Bonnie squealed, his face blushing bright red. His purple ears flipped straight up. "Wh-What are you doing here...?" Oh man, he felt so embarrassed!

"Well, what do we have here?" Mike said, grinning widely. He clasped his hands together. "Did we have a good night's sleep?" He turned to Freddy, smiling teasingly. "You know, you look much better smiling. You should do it more often."

Freddy looked absolutely mortified. His eyes welled up with tears as his face burned a bright cherry red, even more so than Bonnie's. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "I-I..." he could only say, his voice squeaky.

Mike held up a hand. "No, no. Explanation not needed," he said, his voice kinder. "It's okay. We understand."

The bear didn't care at this point. He had never felt so ashamed in his life. Overcome with emotion, he started to cry (clearly shocking everyone else in the room). He turned and buried his head on Bonnie's shoulder as he sobbed. Bonnie cuddled him, then turned to look back at Mike and the others, looking ready to burst out in tears himself. "W-We...I..." he started.

"Oh, no, no, Bonnie," Chica said gently as she came over to him. "It's really alright. We knew you were in love with him." She turned to Freddy. "It's okay, Freddy, please don't cry."

"I-I'm sorry..." Freddy said very quietly as he removed himself from Bonnie. He wiped his eyes, his body still shaking. "I-It's just...this is w-wrong...I shouldn't be in love...w-with him...he's a guy."

Bonnie nodded sadly in agreement, the tears starting to drip down his face.

"Don't ye two be thinkin' them kinda thoughts," Foxy said as he came over to Freddy's side. "It doesn't matter one bit that ye two are lads. Tha' important thing is, ye two love each other. Ain't nothin' gonna change that."

Neither Bonnie nor Freddy said anything.

"Besides, we ain't gonna judge," Foxy continued. "Tis not our place. We'll still love ye two like family, right, lassie?"

"Right!" Chica chirped happily. "I'm just happy that you two found love!"

Mike and Jeremy also nodded. "And if you hadn't already noticed, both Jeremy and I are dudes. And we're dating. So we don't mind, either," Mike said, pulling Jeremy in for a hug, who giggled shyly.

Hearing all this, Bonnie and Freddy turned to face each other. Both were still crying at this point, but they both felt equally relieved. Their secret was no more, but none of their friends would hate/judge them at all.

It would be like old times...only better.

Bonnie's face blushed again. "No matter wh-what happens...I'll always love you, Freddy," he said dreamily.

Freddy blushed as well. "I love you, too, Bonnie," he said, smiling again.

The two slowly reached in together and gave each other a tender kiss on the lips (earning cheers and "aww's" from the others). Their noses touched in the process, and Freddy's nose went _squeak._

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this story. :D I really hope all of you enjoyed it, and once again, I thank you all for the reviews you've given me! You are awesome!**

**By the way, as some have requested, I'm thinking of making a sequel to this. :3 If I do, however, you'll have to assist me in getting ideas. If you have any ideas, please review and let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Non-Chapter

**A/N: Hi, guys! Sorry that this is just an endnote on a finished story, but I just wanted to put this in.**

**First of all, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story. It really meant so much to me (since the majority of my stories usually don't get much feedback) that a lot of you liked it! Fronnie sure is best FNAF OTP ship, right? XD *brick'd***

* * *

**Anyway, I just wanted to answer a couple of questions that were common throughout the review section, so that there won't be any more confusion. c:**

1\. How did the door open for Bonnie if Freddy was asleep? (Chapter 5)

**-Before, I didn't have an explanation, but now that I think about it...I think Golden Freddy might have had something to do with it. XD He's magic, isn't he?**

2\. Why is there no input on Freddy's feelings for Bonnie?

**-It's because this story was mainly centered around Bonnie, not Freddy. Freddy's thoughts and feelings will remain secret for now. XD *shhh***

3\. Will there be a sequel to this?

**-Yes, there will be! :D However, I have very little ideas at the moment, and I still need to build up the core: the timeline, the situation, characters, etc. I don't even have a name for it yet. XD**

* * *

**I also have a poll made on my profile. :) It's about ideas for several stories that I'm either writing or in the process of brainstorming. It would really help me out if any of you would head over and take a look at it. c: I thank you in advance :)**


End file.
